Thrown Off Balance
by coffeerush
Summary: Kirby's afraid of his true side of the fence, in a clique where homosexuality knows no acceptance. Meanwhile-Trent's always been a player, but a certain jock suddenly won't leave his mind. Two boys, one epi-You know what? Just read it-I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
...I really have no creativity with titles, so they'll just be numbered.**

* * *

A loud, piercing whistle echoed across the football field. "Alright, you little girls!" Mr. Burton yelled. "Get outta here and hit the showers,you all probably stink worse than the cafeteria's "fresh meat"!" A trail of spit dangled between his mouth and the whistle in his hand.

The jocks all threw themselves down onto the turf, exhausted from the countless laps the coach had given. Football practice really sucked most of the time.

"Goddamn," groaned Damon, sweat shiny on his black forehead. "I think I'm gonna hurl..."

Kirby was on his back with his eyes closed, trying to refrain from losing his lunch as well. He was breathing hard, and had sweat _dripping _off of his face. A shower sounded really fucking great right about now.

Another sharp whistle blow -this time nearby- startled nearly everyone.

"Get up, pansies! What did I say?"

After a few mumbles of "Yes, sir...", the football team managed to shuffle their way up to the gym.

* * *

Kirby gave a huge sigh of relief as he stepped out of the locker-room shower. He was right – it really did feel great after that abuse.

Towel wrapped around his hips, the small jock made his way towards his locker. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Juri strolling to his own locker, with no towel and in full view of everyone in the change-room. Kirby could tell he didn't give two shits if someone looked at him (not that anyone really would, because then they'd be a fag, right?) Damn Europeans.

Although...Kirby couldn't help but feel his face heat up as he discreetly stared at a certain spot in between Juri's legs. Not really comparing to his own, just oddly...turned on by it.

Wait, What?! Kirby's eyes snapped back to his lock. Those were some fucking dangerous thoughts. If anyone here knew he'd just enjoyed staring at a dick he'd get a punch to the face or something even worse.

He quickly changed into his clothes and sat down on a bench with a sigh. There was still 10 minutes to go before they were formally dismissed from practice. Casey, slapping his signature baseball cap over his blond hair, flopped onto the bench across Kirby. Ted, the star quarterback, joined him with Damon following.

"Man," said Ted, pulling out a water bottle, "Practice sure was a bastard today. I think that's the most laps I've ever run, _ever_." Damon grunted in agreement.

"Better not say that around Burton, or he'll give us more next time," said Casey. He rubbed his stomach. "I got running cramps, man."

"Sure you're not turning into a chick, Case?" Damon said. He let out a short, deep snicker.

Kirby joined in the playful insults. "Yeah, you getting your period soon?" Ted and Damon laughed.

"Hey, shut up!" Casey punched Kirby on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt, man!" exclaimed Kirby, rubbing the sore spot. "What the hell was that for?"

The two clique leaders laughed again, at his reaction. "C'mon, take it like a man, Kirby!" said Ted. "He barely hit you!"

"Yeah, he barely hit you!" Damon echoed.

"You don't wanna be like that little fairy prep, Gord what's-his-name, do ya?" asked Casey, playful smirk on his face. "That faggot can't take a hit to save his life!"

"Well, except from behind," said Kirby, who's face was burning. The others blinked, slowly processing, then started laughing even harder than before.

"Dude, nice one!" Ted choked out, holding his sides. Kirby joined in the amusement (at poor Gord's unknown expense) as well-and soon heard Mr. Burton's voice yelling "Knock it off, guys! You've been dismissed, now get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Kirby wandered around campus, kicking the soccer ball he had with him every few steps. He liked his friends, but...too often the conversation ended up as cruel jokes about other people, especially anyone "on the other side of the fence". Kirby and the others knew that a couple of the "homos" they usually made fun of (namely Gord) were actually bisexual – however, to a jock, that was the same as being straight-up gay. It didn't help that Gord loved shopping and swinging his hips as he walked.

Kirby frowned, staring at the soccer ball wedged under his foot. He didn't fit the stereotype, so he couldn't be gay, right? The truth was, Kirby shamefully thought, that he never had much interest in girls (besides checking out their shoes, of course). Well, maybe he hadn't met the right one.

"Ugh..." Kirby rubbed his face. He had to stop thinking too much, it made his head hurt. He shook his head and swooped downward to grab his soccer ball, taking a few steps forward.

"Oof!" Kirby had smacked into someone with their back turned. The taller boy turned around, glaring at Kirby with a scowl on his face.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, dillweed?"

* * *

**Ohohoho. Kind of a cliffhanger-ish ending. Anyways, next chapter will be from Trent's perspective.  
The story's going to move a little slow, but I'm hoping that'll "flesh it out" more. Hoping.**

**So...chapter one! What do you think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
****Don't forget to read my author notes at the bottom after you're done! :)**

* * *

Trent pulled the cigarette from his lips and sighed. He only really smoked when he was bored, and this time was no exception. He and Troy were leaning against the garage doors in the school parking lot, watching students chat with their friends and prefects with nothing to do look around and scratch their balls discreetly.

"I'm bored!" Troy suddenly said, breaking their silence. Trent finished his cigarette and squashed it under his sneaker, before looking over at him.

"What do you wanna do, then?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Troy had the imaginative range of a 2 x 4 plank. "Uhh..." he started, rubbing the back of his head, "Wanna annoy a loser or something?"

"Yeah, sure." It was hell of a lot better than standing around.

The two bullies made their way out of the parking lot, walking beside the main building without much direction. It was a sunny fall day, and a couple hours after class; everyone was either walking around or in a club meeting. Except for the jocks, who were all at football practice, of course.

"Trent, over there!" Troy elbowed him repeatedly, even as Trent's head swiveled to look in the direction he was fervently pointing to. "Who – stop it!" he hissed, pushing Troy and his still attacking elbow away. "Who is that?"

It was a boy with black hair and the standard school sweater rolled to his elbows. He was sitting on the stairs near the fountain by himself, engrossed in a book.

"I think his name is Consta-something," said Troy. He laughed. "What a nerd, he can't find somewhere else to read his dumb book?"

Oh, Trent had heard of this guy. Apparently he was always depressed and took it out on others by snitching on them at any opportunity.

"C'mon!" called Troy excitedly, jogging over to the student. Trent followed with a little less enthusiasm. The boy hadn't noticed them - he had a rather sullen expression and an air of loneliness around him.

"Hey KID!" Troy spat in his hoarse voice. The student looked up and scowled.

"Oh, so you're going to push me around now? Call me a weirdo and laugh at me?" He rolled his eyes. "Great, now I've got even more proof that my life sucks."

Trent hung back, leaning against the tall stone fence nearby. He watched with amusement at Troy sputtering at the black-haired boy, then deciding to simply grab his book and hold it up high in the air.

"Hey! Give it back, you dumbass! I'll go get a prefect!"

Troy laughed cruelly. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try, you loner!" He pulled the book up even higher, just out of the objecting student's reach.

The boy became even angrier. "At least I'm not an idiot!" he yelled lamely, venting miserably at Troy. "At least I've made up my mind and don't go both ways!" The boy seemed to be directing the last insult at Trent, who was still casually watching the scene and contemplating popcorn.

Troy dropped the book to the ground, eyes wide with surprised fury. Trent could care less at the remark on his bisexuality, which was known among many students. When people called him out on it, saying he was "supergay" or girly, Trent made sure they knew otherwise. They tended to never comment on it again after rolling around in pain on the ground. This Consta-something kid had given him a rather tame insult, so Trent ignored it.

There was nothing but silence between the two boys near him, so Trent put his hands in his pockets, eyes lazily drifting over the campus. Suddenly, he heard Troy scream "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I GO BOTH WAYS?!" and quickly looked back to see the student Troy had been picking on run for his life towards a prefect walking in the distance.

"SIR!" The boy bellowed, catching the prefect's attention. He looked around, seeing Troy still running and yelling god-knows-what in that dumb voice of his, and sprinted over. The prefect then tackled Troy and yelled "Evildoer!" triumphantly. Troy moaned in pain as he was pulled towards the principal's office.

The school sweater-clad boy walked past Trent to the fountain steps and snatched his book lying on the ground. He fingered a bent edge, and suddenly turned around with a glare.

"You know," he said evenly, "You and your friend might call me a loner, but I can tell you're not much better." Trent stared in silence. The boy smirked. "Even though you like both girls and boys, you've never really gone out with either."

"Yeah? And how would _you_ know?"

"Word gets around. I hear things."

"What "things"?"

The gloomy student had a thoughtful look on his face. "That you're a zit-faced perve who would do anything with a face and a hole. That you're desperate but nobody wants you."

Trent's face flushed with anger. "What the fuck!?" While it was true he'd never gone out on an actual date with either sex, that was only because no one had stricken his interest, not because he was so desperate that they ran away. He'd made out with girls and guys plenty of times.

Trent grabbed the other boy by the front of his sweater. "You take that back, you little bi-" He was cut off by the boy screaming and breaking away to run in the other direction.

"Wh....What?" Trent stared after him, too surprised to follow. Stupid clique-less students. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of anger, but with no success. He was still pissed at the things the kid had said. He glared at the stone fence on his right, ready to punch it.

He slowly pulled his fist back to his side. No, punching a wall wouldn't help – he needed to hit something soft, like someone's face. He stared up at the fountain, eyebrows knitted together over his eyes.

Suddenly, Trent was pitched forward by someone bumping into him from behind. He stumbled and caught himself, spinning around to tower over the unlucky ass who crossed him at the worst possible time. "Why don't you watch where you're going, dillweed?" he spat, throwing his signature insult.

* * *

**Welp, I guess you guys are going to have to wait for another chapter until you see what happens between Kirby and Trent at the end! Sorry for the familiar ending, by the way-I know it's kind of stale, but I needed to write this chapter so Trent's character is introduced properly.**

**Oh, and I have to thank everyone who reviewed! I was so happy, I had this big grin on my face while I was reading them. This is my first multi-chapter fanfic and my second fanfic ever, so I was incredibly flattered to get such nice comments.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**Again, author notes are at the bottom :D**

* * *

Kirby staggered sideways, dazed for a brief moment from the impact. The blond he had bumped into (a bully, Kirby could tell, as he was wearing a disheveled school polo and jeans) seemed to be extremely pissed off for some reason.

"Hey man, relax," Kirby said, holding his hands up and taking a step backward. He slowly lowered to grab the soccer ball he had dropped. "I didn't wanna start anything, it was an accident." What the hell kind of a jibe was "dillweed" anyway?

The bully sneered. "Yeah? Well, you didn't pick the best time to have accidents." He gave Kirby a quick once-over. "You're pretty small for a jock. Did they let you in the group so they could have someone be the woman during shower time?"

Kirby went from calm to livid so quickly he felt dizzy. He was _sick_ of this gay crap. "You shut up, wimp – or you'll be eating pound cake!" he gave the bigger boy an hard, unexpected push – sending him tumbling backwards and falling on the fountain steps. "I'm no homo!" Kirby shouted, taking a fighting stance – feet wide apart and fists tightly clenched. The bully recovered from his fall and jumped back up, ready to fight as well – Kirby glared at him, blood and adrenaline pumping through his veins. The tall blond glared back, and they stood still for a few agonizing seconds; both of them were trying to anticipate what the other would do next.

Kirby sprang to life, taking his blond opponent by surprise, and unleashed a fury of punches to the face – chest – arms – he attacked randomly, too caught up in the moment to think anything through. The other boy quickly pushed him away and gave a brutal punch to Kirby's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him downwards. The bully quickly straddled him and pulled him up slightly by the front of his letterman sweater with one hand, throwing more punches to his face with the other. Kirby howled in pain and tried to push the taller boy off, but to no avail. He felt sick from the attack on his stomach; there was surely a bruise forming there that would stay for many weeks afterward.

The punches to Kirby's face continued, making him light headed and dumb. He briefly wondered where the hell the prefects were, but the thought left his mind when the abuse suddenly stopped.

Kirby slumped buck to the ground, in too much pain at the moment to take his chance at repayment. The blond bully was panting from exhaustion, arm weakly held up to give another punch he couldn't throw. Kirby curled up onto his side, holding his gut and whimpering – the fight had drained his will to tough it out and keep his vulnerability behind a shield.

The other boy stood up and towered over Kirby for a short moment. He looked away and touched his eye, wincing in pain most likely caused by one of Kirby's torrent of punches earlier. Kirby inhaled deeply and unfurled from his position on the ground, trying to ignore the screaming objections in the form of hard stabs his stomach made. He could take a hard hit to the face (he _was_ an athlete, after all), but the stomach area was his weakest spot – his Achilles heel. He frowned up at the blond boy, still burning with anger – though considerably less than before, as most of it was let out during the fight.

Stupid jerk-off. Kirby hadn't even _done_ anything in the first place.

* * *

Trent glanced towards the jock at his feet. Holy _shit_; it had felt great to sit on top of him and take his frustrations out. He was still slightly pissed off, though – the short prick had pushed and threatened him just because of a dumb little insult that he might of said to any of those 'roid monkeys. Why was he so damn defensive? Trent stared at him, trying to figure it out.

A light bulb suddenly dinged in his head when he came up with the answer. Trent clapped a hand to his face with a grin, having trouble not laughing out loud. The brunet's earlier shouts of "_I'm no homo!_" echoed in his mind. So - the little tough guy football player liked men, huh? Trent's inner bully was jumping at the chance to have some fun with him. The dumb jock probably never "got any" before.

He dropped his hand from his face and looked at the jock – who was still beneath him, but slowly staggering to his feet with a wary glare. Trent put on a smug expression and held out a hand. The boy stared at it, and after some hesitation decided to grab it. Trent helped him up and suddenly jerked him forward, pulling them into an embrace. The small jock froze, a statue in Trent's arms; he didn't move into the hug, but made no attempts to push him away. Trent slowly leaned downwards and stopped, breathing just above the boy's neck. The small jock shifted slightly but still made no escape.

Trent smirked – he was getting to him already. "What's your name, baby?" he asked flirtatiously. The brunet seemed to be struggling between his better judgment and his hormones, and finally replied "K-Kirby." His voice had cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. Trent took the opportunity to wrap his arms around him tighter and gaze into his eyes, which were wide open like a deer in headlights. Though Kirby seemed slightly uncomfortable with their romantic pose, Trent ignored it. "I'm Trent," he said. "You're kind of cute, you know?" On the inside, he was laughing his fucking _ass_ off at how easily a jock had given up to another man. Kirby continued to stare at him in silence, face flushed.

In the next moment, Trent mashed his lips to Kirby's.

He had caught the other teenager off guard; and just like that, they kissed. Trent could tell that Kirby was still a novice at it, no doubt due to a lack of real interest in girls who were willing to practice. After a few long seconds, Trent tried to shove his tongue inside Kirby's mouth to deepen the kiss, but Kirby went completely still – he seemed to have come to his senses, and quickly shoved Trent away. He sputtered out a few incoherent insults (something about Trent's fugly shoes and where he should shove them) before sprinting across the empty campus to get as far as he possibly could from the blond.

Trent blinked and stared at the now empty space in front of him. A second later he finally let out the laughter he had been holding in. Oh my _god_, Trent thought; that was fucking _hilarious_! Dumb jocks really did like "playing with balls", contrary to the insults they yelled and punches they threw.

Trent wiped his eyes. Well, he certainly had alleviated his boredom and his frustrations today.

* * *

**Oh no, what's going to happen next? Well, you're just going to have to wait, folks!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed again, I love every single one of you. Every, single, one. *peers uncomfortably close into everyone's eyes* No, but seriously - it really makes me happy when I see comments on my writing. I'm open to any reviews with constructive criticism too, just so you know.  
Actually, it just makes me happy that people are reading this story - so please, don't feel pressured into reviewing for me to continue, I'm not like that. I write just as much for myself as I do for you guys. **  
....though I do like reading those reviews

**Anyways, regarding how often I'll be updating...I think I'm pretty quick, and will try to put a new chapter every other day or so. I have school as well, so updates _will_ come during the week, but more often near the weekends.**

**So...yeah! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The basketball swirled through the air, hitting the backboard and missing the hoop by at least a foot.

"Dammit!" Kirby cursed out loud, catching the ball as it bounced back to him. He was by himself in the gym courtyard, trying to think some things out – but he kept getting frustrated by his horrible shots. It wasn't helping with the whole "self-reflection" thing, which tossing around a ball usually did for him.

What was the point of getting out of gym class if he was just going to wallow here and never properly sort out his feelings? And now he was really going to get it after school today. What a waste.

* * *

"Uh, sir – Mr. Burton?" Kirby had asked at the beginning of the period.

"What is it, Olsen – why aren't you in your gym strip?! Don't tell me you forgot it! I'm not going to let you run back to the boys dorm and make all of us wait, you hear me?"

"No, that's not what I was going to ask...Uh, I was wondering if I could be excused for the class – I'm not asking to skip," Kirby quickly added when Mr. Burton opened his mouth to yell his refusal. "I need some time, to...figure out some stuff. I'll only be over on the basketball court outside, shooting some hoops."

Mr. Burton peered at Kirby with a slightly suspicious expression, staring while the cogs in his brain rustily processed his words.

After a long ten seconds, he finally said: "Alright, Olsen, whatever – but you better believe I'll be working you twice as hard during practice today!"

"Thanks a lot, coach," Kirby had said, biting back a sarcastic tone.

* * *

And so, he had ended up here. Here, getting pissed off at a goddamn ball, thinking about that _stupid_ Trent guy and what had happened yesterday. Kirby hadn't had time to really think in depth about it until now – self reflection wasn't really a typical jock pastime, often avoided in favor of playing sports or tormenting nerds.

Kirby slowly dribbled the basketball across the court and jumped for another shot – which missed, _again_.

Why had the bully changed his demeanor so suddenly yesterday? Kirby blushed, extremely embarrassed at the memory. Kissing Trent _had_ felt kinda nice, he couldn't lie about that to himself – but how would he know if that was because it was his very first romantic encounter with anyone, or because he liked other guys? The last thought added to the panic that had been throbbing dully in the back of his mind for the past few days.

Kirby squeezed his eyes shut and brought his forehead to the ball in his hands. "_I-am-not-gay_," he said under his breath, hitting his head lightly with each word. "_I-am-not-gay_." He inhaled heavily and let the breath back out, dropping the basketball to the ground and joining it, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the court. He could hear excited shouts and the thuds of dodgeballs coming from the gymnasium nearby, and it made him feel alone.

The actual fighting part between the two teenagers yesterday was pretty much behind Kirby – since it happened so often at Bullworth, nobody really kept grudges anymore unless it was against an opposing clique. Boys could get really caught up in the heat of the moment, there was no doubt about that.

Kirby sighed. No, he wasn't going to bitch and moan about a little fight – but he _was _going to stay confused about this whole kiss thing. Any guy, thought Kirby, would be the exact same. Wait, would they? The other jocks, in his shoes, would probably have taught Trent a lesson he'd never forget as soon as he had brought them into an embrace and said the word "baby". Kirby was a jock, too...but he had responded back. He had _responded back_ –

His thoughts were interrupted by two preps loudly chatting as they passed by.

"You know, Parker – I can't _stand_ the fact that we have to wear the school's required gym strip, it's such disgustingly cheap quality! Ugh, I wish I could wear my brand new Aquaberry track shorts and matching shirt – you know, the ones I've been eying – with the blue stripes that run along the side and..."

Kirby snorted and stopped listening. The two preps were Gord and Parker, probably skipping gym class in favor of a walk together. Gord was talking his mouth off about fashion – as usual – and Parker was nodding his head and humming every so often in agreement. Kirby had assumed that they were both talking, but it was only Gord, chatting enough for both of them.

Hold on – Kirby glanced back at the two strolling preps.

Maybe asking Gord for advice might help get all of this confusion behind him. He'd have to be careful, though; if someone like Christy or even (god forbid) one of the jocks saw Kirby alone with Gord, there would be plenty of unpleasant rumors flying around.

Kirby stood up, waiting for an opportunity to interrupt the still chatting prep and his friend ahead.

"And Parker – I just _have_ to get this off of my chest – That new sweater I was wearing last week was bought..._on sale_!" Gord was saying, horrified expression on his face. Kirby rolled his eyes, and quickly looked around the courtyard to make sure nobody was nearby before calling out.

"Hey, uh...Gord! Wait up!"

Gord stopped moving and looked behind him, spotting Kirby and raising an eyebrow. "Well, hello there! How odd of a jock to shout at me in a friendly tone; I must be dreaming, Parker." Parker looked at Kirby curiously as the jock jogged to catch up to them.

"Um," Kirby began. Gord stared expectantly. "Could I...talk to you for a second?...Alone?" Gord looked over at Parker, who shrugged silently and resumed walking, leaving Gord and Kirby by themselves.

"So," said Gord, "What did you want to talk to me all alone abou-"

"Shh!" Kirby hissed. "Not here." He grabbed Gord by the arm ("Ugh! Unhand me, pauper!"), and brought him past the arch and in the small path to the fountain steps.

"Okay, _now_ may I ask what this is about?"

Kirby turned his back to Gord and stretched his arms sheepishly above his head, before flopping them back down. Might as well be up front about it.

"How did you know..." Kirby paused, turning back to him. "...That you liked guys?"

Gord narrowed his eyes. "I like girls too, you know."

Kirby stepped closer, eyes desperate and wide. "I know, but – how did you figure out that you liked dudes as well? I mean," he said, turning away again, "Not that I'm actually like that, I'm just wondering."

Gord stared, amused. "Right. And that's why you risked your reputation to talk to me in private like this, then? Sheer curiosity?" He shook his head. "What's the _real_ reason, jock?"

"Uh," was all Kirby replied. Gord crossed his arms and waited, tapping his Aquaberry running shoe impatiently. "Okay, this stays between us," Kirby said. Gord rolled his eyes and nodded. "No!" said Kirby suddenly, grabbing Gord's shoulders with a panic-stricken face. "You have no idea...no idea what would happen to me if this got out around here. This _stays _– _between _– _us_. Got it?"

"Got it, I promise," Gord replied, a little off-kilter from the hard shakes Kirby had given him.

Kirby dropped his hands from Gord's shoulders and frowned. "Alright, Well...I fought some guy and then after we cooled off he kissed me but I didn't run away from him until like half a minute in so I dunno if it felt so good because it was my first time doing something like that or because he was a dude," he had managed to say all of it in one quick breath.

Gord simply stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open.

"Jocks...can analyze?"

"Shut up and help me out here!"

Gord huffed and put a hand on his hip. "Well, I knew I liked guys as well as I like girls when I kissed some and it made me feel just as good, just as...naughty," he giggled. Kirby stared, giving him an incredulous look. Gord stopped giggling and looked back at him, suddenly very serious. "I'd say that you should try kissing a girl or two, see if that makes you feel even better than that other boy did," he advised. "However...I _am_ getting a rather queer vibe from you–"

"Shut it, fairy! I'm...I'm not gay. I can't be gay. Burton will make sure I'm off the team if I am, the guys will beat me up then ignore me for the rest of my life, and my Dad...will be so _disappointed_..." Kirby trailed off, eyes glued to the ground. A knot twisted in his stomach.

Gord shifted slightly from foot to foot, waiting for Kirby's moment of teenage angst to finish. "Um...May I go now?"

Kirby shot him a glare but nodded, waving Gord away until he was all by himself again.

* * *

**Staaay tuned!~**

**EDIT: Oh my GOD, I had to update this chapter like 5 times because I kept finding small formatting/typo issues. Duuur**

**  
ANOTHER EDIT: I sent this fanfic to my best friend: "**I READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY *round of applause baby!!* first do i have to become a member to comment? and do i have to write a story to be a member? second that was amazing not only b/c ur my best friend but b/c after i was done reading i forgot that it was a fanfiction written by a person. That is how into the story i was, the chapter one and two endings i really liked the whole i bump into you you bump into me!! *squeal* im hyped for MORE. But honestly i like it, im so proud of my little writer *sob sob*...(wtf am i on??) Annnnnnnywho i like ur user info part very funny, and if ur "mean" im "bitch"(when u explained the trio buddies) the three musketeers!!! YAY! OK, im going to go b4 i blow this thing up i shall c u tomorrow so we can talk!!!!!!!!!! god im messed how are u friends with me pardner?**"**

**She's great. She's never even played the game.** **Hi Tamala~ *waves***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Don't be worried, class! The poem you're writing is an expression of yourself and your personality, so there's no right or wrong way to do it. Just...be creative!" Mr. Galloway smiled hesitantly at the students, who were ignoring him and talking amongst themselves. "Yes," he said, voice trailing off, "Don't feel too overwhelmed...never mind." He sat back down in his chair, pulling out a brown paper bag and taking a swig from the contents inside.

Trent absentmindedly chewed his pencil, which had been bitten so much within the past 45 minutes that it now resembled a dog's toy. Poetry – to put it bluntly, he sucked at it. He glanced up from his blank paper to the other students near him – nobody else even had their notebooks open. Taking this as an invitation to do the same, Trent sighed and dropped his pencil to his desk.

Angie, assigned to the desk next to him, sighed and dropped her pencil as well – however, unlike Trent, she had finished her poem already.

Trent glared. "What the – Why did you do it so fast? You know we can work on it at home, too."

Angie looked up at him, startled and slightly frightened by the bully. "Oh, um..." she giggled nervously, fingering the ends of her hair. "I need lots of time to study for my math test – my mom said she had high expectations of me," she answered. Her finger twisted in her hair tighter.

"Hey, wait," said Trent, squinting at her. "Did you change your hair or something? You usually wear braids." It was down and loose.

Angie giggled and turned pink, looking away shyly. Trent raised his eyebrows at her reaction but said nothing. He glanced at the clock – 10 minutes until the end of class; might as well pack up his stuff.

Trent had a notebook and a pencil. He closed his notebook and stuffed his pencil into the spiral binding. "Done," he stated.

"Hey, that's my pencil, remember?" Angie protested. "I need it back."

"Oh." Trent had forgotten he borrowed it to take notes. He pulled the pencil back out and handed it to her. Angie stared at it, holding the object gingerly in between her fingers, mouth twisted into an uncharacteristic grimace. "What did you _do _to it?"

Trent grinned sheepishly. "Heh...don't worry about it, baby. I'll make it up to you." Angie's eyes widened and she let out her signature giggle for a third time. Trent couldn't say he liked it very much, but it didn't matter – Angie was pretty cute otherwise. He silently watched her as she put her loose paper and pencils away carefully, hair falling over her face. It was weird, not like her to change it. However – if she got rid of her glasses, she'd definitely be hot, Trent could honestly say.

"Your staring is creeping me out!" Angie said, smiling. "What's up?" The bell suddenly rang before Trent could answer – he boldly grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hallway with the other students crowded around them. Angie hesitantly wrapped her fingers around Trent's hand as well.

They started strolling in the direction of Angie's locker on the other side of the school, students noisily talking, bullying little kids, and opening their lockers nearby.

"Soo..." Angie began, filling up their personal silence. "Did you hear that supposedly there was a jock kissing another boy the other day? I don't know if I can believe it, though..."

Trent snorted. He knew all too well it was true; Trent may have been a bully, but he wasn't nearly sadistic enough to ruin Kirby's entire high school life by spilling their secret.

"Who told you _that_?"

"Oh...well, Christy," Angie said, embarrassed. "She said that Constantinos said that he could of sworn it was a jock, but he wasn't sure." She giggled. "Well, Constantinos _does _tend to get vengeful sometimes, maybe he made it up to pay back the jocks for harassing him as the school mascot..."

Ha-ha. Consta-something kid. Trent guessed he might've had the opportunity – but everyone took Christy's rumors with a pound of salt, and knew that the mascot – who Trent had not realized was Constantinos until now – _did_ have a grudge against all jocks, including Kirby.

Trent's thoughts shifted to the little jock. How was the guy coping after that kiss? Trent grinned. Probably terribly.

"Um, so, here we are!" Angie smiled, unsure of what to do with herself and Trent's hand. Trent looked up, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Wait – before you put your books away..." Trent leaned in slightly. "Maybe I should make up for that pencil, with a kiss."

Angie blushed but pulled away. "I really like you, Trent – but I don't think I should," she said quietly.

"Aw, why not? Don't be shy."

"Well, I just don't think you're someone who could focus only on one person. It'd be...difficult being with you," she replied.

Trent frowned. "It's just a kiss," he said. Angie let out a nervous giggle while Trent shrugged. "Well, whatever – It's not like I was planning on a serious relationship or anything anyways."

Angie's smile slowly slid off of her face. Trent, oblivious, winked and simply said "I'll see _you_ later, babe!" before strutting off to the cafeteria.

* * *

There was no fucking way in _hell_ Trent was going to eat Edna's food; he grabbed a banana like most of the other students and sat down next to Troy and the other bullies.

Troy was staring at the table in deep concentration, uneaten apple held at his side. Trent raised his eyebrows and waved a hand in front of his unwavering gaze. "You still with us, man?"

"Huh?! I am SO not confused!" Troy blurted, blinking his eyes rapidly. Trent and the other bullies chuckled while Troy shook his head from side to side.

The cafeteria slowly but surely filled up with the other cliques as well as the non-clique students, all sitting down at their unofficially designated tables. Trent turned to his banana, cracking open the top and pulling down the peel. He lazily watched the other tables before taking a bite. As his eyes traveled over the jock table, he noticed a certain member of the clique staring at him. Trent smirked and Kirby quickly looked away.

Trent couldn't help but be amused at the jock's embarrassed actions. He took another small bite from his banana and continued to watch him. Not very soon after, Kirby glanced at him again, apparently deep in thought. Their eyes met but this time they held their gaze.

Trent smiled mischievously and brought the banana to his mouth; however, instead of biting it, he slowly inserted it past his lips and started sucking on it, pulling it out and back in again erotically. Kirby turned bright red and hastily looked at the table in front of him, hand shading his eyes. Trent laughed out loud and finally ate the banana in a few big bites.

After eating an apple as well, he stretched and stood up, throwing the core towards the trash. Trent shrugged at his miss and dropped his banana peel on the ground – just in case a little kid wasn't paying attention to where they walked. A bully used every opportunity, after all.

The bell suddenly rang shrilly, leaving the everyone in the cafeteria groaning and shuffling to their afternoon classes.

* * *

**I know that bullies like Trent usually pick on all the non-clique students like Angie, but the game really has so few girls to work with - so please suspend your disbelief for me. I also would like to say that I really dislike Angie, and thus I kind of disliked writing this chapter. Do you not agree? Her giggle creeps the hell out of me, I don't trust her. :| BUT ANYWAY  
This chapter came a little later than I previously promised, hehe. I've been distracted by a couple homework assignments and the anime Monster (Great show btw). But you guys can forgive me, right? Of course you can.**

**OH! I also really feel like replying to your latest reviews individually here in my author notes, because I'll look stupid reviewing my own story. So, here:**

**Rainbow Platypus - I LOVE Gord too, he's so damn cute. "I feel so deliciously _dirty_!" And it's probably too late to say this, but throw me a virtual ice coffee! :3  
Randomstrike - LOL, I love girl!Marth. I actually thought he was one when I first saw him in Melee. And no probs for the update, man.  
BLANK - YOUR NAME, IT'S _INVISIBLE_! But yeah, I can only really imagine in-the-closet Kirby. Though it would be funny to see him as a raging homosexual :\ *gets ideas for future stories*  
rocky - Well, here you go! *hands above chapter* But oh my _god_, a heart to heart between them would have been hilarious. Troy is one of my favorite bullies.  
Zbwoop - Trent is a bully after all, and I just like imagining him this way - Flirtatious, a little sadistic, and rather oblivious to others' feelings.**

**Yeah. Stay tuned, folks, and don't change the channel!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kirby tried his best in the two weeks after that little incident to avoid Trent at any rate needed. This included (but was not limited to) seeing him in the hallways (Kirby would pull to a sudden halt and unsuccessfully walk the other way like nothing happened), seeing him around campus (he'd hide behind a bush or a stone tree like he was a damn spy or something before Trent could notice him), and even the washrooms (Kirby had once been in the middle of peeing when Trent had coincidentally walked in. His presence had startled Kirby so much that he managed to stop in mid-piss, zip up his pants, and run like hell to the washroom on the second floor).

However – there was one instance where Kirby knew it was going to be impossible to avoid Trent: Biology class, in which Trent was one of his classmates. Just recently, Mr. Slawter had assigned everyone into groups of two; Trent and Kirby were inevitably chosen as partners, because life just wasn't going Kirby's way lately.

Biology.

With Trent, as a partner.

Trent, who was probably one of those guys who liked drawing penises in your textbook when you weren't looking and throwing frog eyeballs over to the girls' table to make them scream.

There was only one word running through Kirby's mind when he read that he had been moved around in the seating plan next to the smug, cruel, blond bully.

Fuck!

* * *

They were dissecting a rat today. Kirby had come early, and sat down in his seat at the large desk he had to share with his stupid lab partner, who hadn't arrived yet. Like...hell, these dumb coincidences only happened in dumb teenage movies where a dumb girl and guy fall in love with each other after working together on a dumb assignment. Kirby wasn't going to fall for that, he'd never fall in love so shallowly –

Oh my GOD, Kirby thought, grabbing his head and pulling at his hair angrily. He was thinking like a fucking girl again! They were both guys, and Kirby _wasn't_ gay.

He looked up at the classroom door as it was opened, allowing a few more early students to trickle through. Among them was Dan, Kirby's fellow jock. Dan nodded his head at him and walked over, sitting on the corner of Kirby's desk.

"Aw man, the assigned partner thing blows, doesn't it?" Dan said, sighing and running a hand through his red hair. "Who'd you get again?"

"Trent." Kirby was leaning glumly on the table with his arms crossed and his chin resting on the edge of his arm.

"That desperate, kisses-anything-with-a-face prick? Dude, better watch he doesn't put the moves on ya or something."

"Fuck, I'll punch that homo out if he tries anything funny. Who's your partner?"

"Slawter stuck me with _Melvin_. Nerd who jacks off to trading cards." Dan jumped off the table. "Well, good luck with your new _man_, Kirby," he said, grinning. Kirby punched him in the hip. Dan shrugged, still smiling, and went to his seat nearby. Melvin was as white as a sheet, twisting around the backpack next to him so the Grottos & Gremlins logo was facing the ground.

Kirby looked to the front of the classroom, eyes on the door again. Everyone had gotten a piece of paper at the end of last class as they were leaving, with their lab partner's name and the directions for the coming rat dissection on it. Kirby was afraid he was going to become like the school mascot, Constantinos, with the miserable luck he was getting. Nobody liked that kid.

The classroom door opened again, and this time it was Trent who strolled through, acting like he was hot shit. He jerked his head at Kirby as a greeting, and sat down next to him, all smiles and damn rainbows like he'd never embarrassed Kirby two weeks ago with the banana.

"Hey babe!" Trent said, slapping Kirby on the back. Kirby inched his stool as close to the wall as he could, the farthest from Trent as possible. He had the distinct feeling in the back of his mind of being trapped.

Kirby turned and looked to Dan, who had seen what happened. Dan shrugged, look of pity on his face. Melvin was oblivious to everything and quietly hyperventilating into a bag.

"Ah...fuck my life," Kirby said, loud enough for Trent to hear.

"Well, you're stuck with me all year baby! Might as well get to know each other, right?"

Kirby gave him a look that could kill. "If you try _anything_, you crazy homo, I'll force-feed you some pound cake – worse than last time's beating."

"Lighten up, _Kirby – _I like boys _and_ girls. And you're so deep in the closet you've found Narnia."

Kirby gritted his teeth and looked away. "I am _not_ in the closet," he whispered angrily under his breath.

But in his mind, he wasn't so confident.

* * *

"Hello, class..." started Mr. Slawter in his slow, creeping voice. "We're dissecting a rat today, as you know. Be gentle with them; dissection is an art, after all..."

Kirby stared down at his and Trent's rat, slumped in the dissection tray. It was fat, stinky from preservatives, and very dead.

"First direction," Trent read aloud, "Use the pins to secure the specimen to the dissection tray."

They followed most of the instructions in silence, grimacing when opening the flaps they had cut and seeing all the organs inside. Kirby heard Dan exclaim "Ah! Fuck!" and Melvin squealing "Ew! You got some on your arm!" and shook his head. Dan had actually managed to _work_ with the nerd instead of pummeling him.

"Use the magnifying glass to identify the testes...the testes?!" Kirby exclaimed, staring at his paper. "Nasty! I'm not touching that!"

"That's basically the balls, right?" Trent started laughing. "I'll cut them out, even though I know you're used to handling them." He winked.

"God, just...go away and suck one somewhere else, fag..." Kirby was afraid of sitting near this guy.

"You really are in denial aren't you?"

Kirby went silent, anger simmering inside of him.

"Well, I'm sure you'll come around. Anyways, we're done here, right?" He stood up and patted Kirby on the shoulder before walking over to Christy and Mandy's table.

"Wha – hey – we have to clean up!" Kirby stared at Trent flirting with Mandy, who wrinkled her nose and turned away, and Christy, who batted her eyelashes like she was in 6th grade and leaned in closer. Kirby rolled his eyes and picked up the dissection tray and utensils, bringing them over to the sink to wash.

* * *

"So how'd it go with you, Kirby?" Dan asked as they walked to the football field. Red leaves blew about the ground, and the trees shook in the wind with a comforting "shh" sound.

Kirby shrugged. "Whatever. What about you and the nerd?"

Dan shrugged the same way Kirby had. "Whatever. I mean, that nerd was trying to talk to me about Elvish Princess Kameira and that one episode where she leads the entire kingdom into chaos and then transformed the..."

Dan went on about the episode while Kirby raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

"...But yeah, I mean, stupid nerds and their dumb shows." He laughed nervously and looked to the ground.

"Yeah man, I agree," said Kirby. "Uh, anyways...I'm gonna go scope some girls, see ya later."

"Oh, yeah, see ya!" Dan waved and continued down the stairs to the field. Kirby watched him leave, and turned around, heading in the direction of the gym.

* * *

**[insert long-winded rant on how the flu sucks and I couldn't write anything]**

**Yeah...I could barely watch t.v, let alone actually think.  
SO! Chapter 6. A Scholarship edition class, and my personal favourite.  
But _Zoe_, you say, shaking your head - This whole "biology partner" thing is so cliché**** and randomly tossed in!  
No no, I answer confidently - I had this planned from the beginning, you see.  
But...that still makes it clich****é****, you reply back.  
Me: :D.........  
**

**Oh, and it seems like someone else is in a bit of denial at the end of the chapter, huh? Ohohoho.**

**Reviewers:  
Rainbow Platypus - I always try to sneak in some in game material, it's fun for me and I think it makes it more in-character.  
LoveChoco03 - Yes! I'm glad both you and Rainbow Platypus agree with me, I insult Angie in the game whenever I can. "MOVE, Bitch!"  
When. In. Doubt. Whip. It. OutXD - Homg, I love your name change. *starts singing* When in doubt, whip it out~ Btw, thanks for all those reviews at once! Haha.  
Randomstrike - LOL "The Sadistic Flirt". That would so be the name of a Trent trading card.  
rocky - Yeah! *high five* That's exactly how I wanted Trent to come off as, "I'll do whatever the hell I want" but in more of a bored manner than snappy.  
Wolfgirl730959 - Thank you so much, what a nice comment! :D *is pleased***

**Anyways....watch out for the next chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The gym was rather cold, Kirby thought as he sat in the bleachers. He leaned back, against the wall, watching a few of the guys (mainly Juri and Damon) wrestle in their varsity clothing. Their grunts and yells and grabbing of each other came across to Kirby as rather erotic; however, he quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind and tried to enjoy the competitive aspect of it.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang. Kirby quickly checked the caller I.D. Before flipping it open – it was his dad.

"Hey, dad."

"Kirby! I'm glad you answered so quickly. Where are you right now?"

"Oh, just in the school gym. I'm watching the guys wrestle, it's..." he paused. "Great!"

"That's my boy. You guys have fun." He seemed rather pleased, and Kirby knew he was smiling. "You going to football practice today?"

"Well, I dunno...I'm just not feeling it tod-"

"What?!" his father cut him off. "Kirby, if I wanted a girl whining about her feelings, I would have had another kid. Don't get soft on me!" He chuckled, despite his initial surprise. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you could go into town tonight and get something for your mother and I."

Yells and cheers continued on the court. Damon was winning, but it was a close match. "The gates are closed for freshmen right now. And I _do_ have football practice..."

"That's okay, I gave permission for you to leave the school. Oh, and I talked to your coach already and he said he was going to cancel practice today anyway."

Kirby was silent for a few moments.

"But...why did you ask me if I was going when you knew it was canceled already?"

"I wanted to hear your answer!" his dad replied, as if it was obvious. "I'm a little disappointed, but I think I'll forgive you. I faxed the office what I need you to buy, alright?" His dad didn't wait for an answer. "Okay, bye Kirby!"

"Bye d-" the line clicked before Kirby could finish. He rolled his eyes at his dad's impatience. The shopping list or whatever he faxed to the office was probably stupid, useless crap, too...

Football practice was canceled today? That was really weird. Usually Mr. Burton loved watching the team suffer from the harsh exercises he threw at them. Well, Kirby thought, it would be nice to have a damn break for once.

"Hey, Kirby!" a voice called out. Kirby glanced around and saw Casey with Dan, waving him over.

* * *

"So you're gonna come, right?" Casey asked, punching Kirby "playfully" on the arm like a true jock. Kirby fought the urge to rub it.

"Yeah, c'mon, Kirby!" added Dan.

"Well, I got...errands to run," Kirby said, embarrassed at the word.

They stared, dumbfounded.

"_Errands_? Fucking _errands_?!" Casey looked over at Dan, who shared his bewildered expression. "You're crazy. We're not gonna get an opportunity like this one for a while – Coach said that this wasn't going to happen again soon and that we'd better join while we have the chance.

Kirby sighed, saying nothing about the redundancy of Casey's statement. "Uh, OK. That store's near the place I need to go to, I think, so...why not..."

Casey smiled, relieved. "Good. Burton said to meet him outside the school gates tonight – I'll come and get you and Dan." Dan nodded vehemently in agreement.

Kirby forced a laugh. "Yeah, cool – no real man would turn an invitation like that down, right?"

* * *

"It's just you and me, baby – what should we do?"

Trent had Gordon pinned against the back of the school building, faces inches apart. Trent had a sultry expression on his face, while Gordon seemed absolutely terrified.

"You – I'm not – you're hitting on me?" Gordon managed to gasp, trying to edge away unsuccessfully.

"Yeah, why not? I have a thing for the smaller ones," Trent replied, moving in even closer, if possible.

Gordon's face scrunched up in despair. "Oh man, this is all your fault! Just because I said I might've gone for you if I was a girl..." he pushed Trent away. "You...you...letch!" He ran.

Trent watched Gordon as he turned around the corner, screaming. Why he even bothered with those non-cliques, Trent honestly didn't know. He sighed, walking to the school gates. Trent had been planning on alleviating his boredom with some good old making out, but now he'd have to settle for cigarettes. He leaned against the wall nearby, pulling out his pack of smokes from his back pocket and flicking it open.

It was empty.

"Aw, fuck!" Trent cursed aloud, throwing the box to the ground. This actually happened often – though Trent would never admit it – he'd forget to buy more until he needed them most.

Trent groaned and trudged towards the boys dorm. He was gonna need a different shirt and his fake I.D.

* * *

"An adult store, huh?"

Kirby stretched out on the football field bench, plopping his sneakers onto Dan's lap. Dan jumped, then glared and pushed them away in disgust, making Kirby laugh triumphantly.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome," Dan finally replied, grinning. "Too bad we have to go for your lame errand thing as well, though." Kirby kicked him in response.

"Naw, I'm just kidding around, Kirby. What did your dad put you up to buying?"

Kirby sighed. "Stupid stuff. My parents love 'town-exclusive' things, so they want me to get some of those Bullworth Special Chocolates..."

Dan said nothing for a long moment.

"Your dad got you permission to leave the school, called the crazy coach to try and get you out of football practice, and faxed the office a note...saying they want chocolates."

"Yep."

"Aren't they coming to the Parent Weekend in November?"

"Yep. My dad's pretty impatient." Kirby swiveled up to a sitting position. "So, who else is coming tonight?"

"Pretty much everyone on the football team, except for Bo, who said he _might_ be getting lucky with some girl in town or something." He checked his watch and looked back at Kirby. "Casey said he was going to come and get us at 8:00, right? I don't see him-" Dan broke off as Casey trotted down the stairs nearby.

"Speak of the devil," chuckled Kirby.

* * *

"Can I see some I.D., please?"

Trent nodded and handed over his fake one. The cashier squinted at it, looked at Trent, then squinted back at the I.D. Trent stared in silence, waiting.

"Hmm...this _seems_ okay, but..." the cashier paused. "Aren't you a student at the school? I'm pretty sure my niece has mentioned you." He handed the card back to Trent. "Sorry, but I think this is fake."

Trent glared at the cashier and drummed his fingers on the glass lottery ticket display. Suddenly, he leaned in and said in a low voice: "I..._apologize_, but I think you may have met a friend of mine before – Russell?"

"I don't know a Russell, kid. Get out of my store and buy some Proactiv or something instead. Come back for smokes when you're old enough!"

"Russell; A big, neanderthal-like guy who wears a white Bullworth Academy polo and jeans? Likes...hurting people?" Trent smirked as the man paled, recognizing the description.

"Are...are you threatening me?"

Trent shrugged, saying nothing.

"What kind of cigarettes did you say you wanted?"

* * *

"Alright boys – listen up," Mr. Burton squatted with the football team like they were at just another practice. He gestured towards the store beside them, neon letters spelling out "COME HITHER". "I know the guy who owns this place pretty well, so he said he'd let me bring you guys here, if you all buy something." He looked at each of them in the eye. "I'm bringing you little girls to this store because I want to..." Mr. Burton paused, searching for the right words. "...Help 'keep up the morale'."

Kirby nodded along with the rest of the team, trying to get a little more excited than he actually was at the moment.

"BUT -" Mr. Burton added, glaring at them, "If you get caught with something – anything – I have _nothing_ to do with it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the jocks answered in unison.

"Alright, alright, let's go inside."

* * *

The jocks spread across the store, as enthralled as six year olds visiting Willy Wonka's chocolate factory for the first time. Most of them broke off into small groups, chatting excitedly. Kirby wandered the shelves by himself, blankly staring at the sexy images of women plastered on DVDs, magazines, costumes, adult toys, everything under the sun (well, everything under the sun that you'd find in this kind of store).

Did this mean that he liked men? Was this one of the final nails on Kirby's coffin? He could honestly admit to himself that nothing here appealed to him. An aisle over, Kirby could hear Casey exclaim something about "fucking hot lesbian chicks!" and he sighed, leaning against a bare wall with his face in his hands.

"Yo, Kirby!"

Kirby jumped nearly a foot into the air and looked up to see Dan with an armful of DVDs.

"Hey, Dan." Kirby ran a hand through his hair, trying to act cool. "Uh, what'cha got there?"

To Kirby's surprise, Dan went red.

"Just...DVDs! Lots of, um, hot girls and –" Kirby yanked a box out of his arms, looking at the cover. It had two women with long, flowing hair and clad in scanty armor holding each other closely. The title read: "Grottos & Gremlins: The untold tale of the Beautiful Princess and Her Sexy (Female!!!) General! Features all of your favorite G&G women in live action..."

Kirby gave Dan a long, searching, stare and wordlessly put the DVD back in his arms. Dan was now white instead of red. "I-"

"I _don't _wanna know." Kirby was just glad Dan wasn't asking why he wasn't holding anything –

"Hey, why haven't you picked up anything yet?! What's wrong?"

Kirby gritted his teeth and fought off the urge to smack Dan in the face. "Uh, I'm trying to find something that will leave me with enough money to buy the chocolates for my pare-"

Dan snorted, interrupting him. "Dude, they're making _you_ pay for the stupid chocolates? That's B.S.!" He managed to grab Kirby by the shoulder, very serious. "Still, you can't miss out-"

"-On a 'great opportunity' like this one – yeah, I know." Kirby rolled his eyes, something he found himself doing a lot lately.

Dan stared at him for a few tense seconds, looking quite a bit more pensive than Kirby was used to seeing. Finally he grinned and smacked Kirby on the back.

"Don't worry about it, man. I'll get something for you. That's what friends are for, right?"

* * *

Kirby strolled out of the store with the rest of the jocks, black plastic bag clutched at his side. He had ended up grabbing a random video and handing it over to Dan, who payed for it on top of his massive pile. Kirby felt a little guilty, considering he didn't really want the DVD – but he knew that it would be dangerous to walk out empty handed.

"Olsen, you got your errands thing, right? Haul your ass over there!" Mr. Burton said impatiently. Ted and Damon snickered at the housewife-like image the word brought up.

"Tee-hee, better get on those little ol' errands, Kirby!" said Ted, waggling his fingers.

"Yeah, better get on them!" Damon faithfully echoed.

"Man, shut up, you two." Kirby turned to Mr. Burton. "I'll be back soon, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. If anyone else wants to go to the Yum Yum Market as well, go now."

Everyone followed Kirby to the store, as it was more interesting than standing around waiting.

The owner, an Asian man, stood behind the counter with a stiff smile as Kirby and the other jocks walked in. A pretty, young girl with glasses stood next to him, smiling sweetly at Kirby when he walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to Yum Yum Market..." she giggled shyly. "Aren't you adorable?"

* * *

Trent took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled, sighing in satisfaction. He shouldn't have gone to Yum Yum Market – the guy there didn't really seem to like students from Bullworth. Well, honestly...Trent could care less – he just would of liked to make the whole cigarettes deal quicker.

He finished his smoke and crushed it into the pavement of the alleyway, starting his walk back to the school.

A small sniffle echoed in the darkness nearby. Trent stopped in his tracks and peered into the other alley.

It was a guy, leaning against the building and holding a couple of plastic shopping bags. He took a deep breath, apparently trying to stop crying. He sniffled again involuntarily.

"Uh...Kirby?"

Kirby jumped, startled, and backed away. A streetlight shone on his face, which was wet. He stopped and squinted at Trent.

"Fuck no! Not you!" He spun around to dash in the other direction, but Trent caught him by the wrist and pulled him back.

"Were you crying?"

"No!" Kirby shouted, eyes wide. "I'd never sob around like a little fucking girl-"

"Your face is wet. Don't lie, jockstrap."

Kirby yanked his arm away but didn't leave. "Why the hell would you care? Gonna try and have your way with me or something now? Screw you," he spat.

Trent actually felt a little sorry for the guy; it must of taken quite a bit to make a jock actually cry. He narrowed his eyes, in thought.

"Did you get hit in the balls or something?"

Kirby scowled. "No."

Trent shrugged. "Well, that was my only good guess. What happened?"

"Again, why the _fuck _would you care-"

"I might like to mess with your head sometimes, but that's just in fun and games, you know." He grinned and patted Kirby on the shoulder, who flinched but didn't shrug the hand off. "Tell me what happened."

After a couple seconds Kirby sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Alright, fine. If you want to know so bad..." He shrugged. "I'm probably a fag. That'll make you happy, won't it?"

A jock, admitting he liked _guys_?! Holy shit, was all Trent could think.

"And, uh...how did you come to terms with that information about yourself?"

Kirby stared hotly at the ground. "Some chick in Yum Yum Market tried to hit on me..." he paused. "...And I handled it really bad. I started to fucking _back away_, 'cause I was so...grossed out, in front of pretty much the whole football team. They were all, "What the hell, Kirby?!" because she was hot, I guess – I dunno. So I payed for my stuff and said I had to run back because I felt like I was going to barf." Kirby shook his head. "I don't know if they believed me or not...so...I guess this means I don't like girls – that I'm a queer." He looked up at Trent, who struggled to keep himself from jibing "Yup, you're queerer than a 3 dollar bill, alright!" He cleared his throat instead.

"Uh, well, I wish you the best of luck then, man." Trent had no idea what to say. He was used to making fun of people, but he would of felt guilty doing that right now.

"Yeah, whatever." Kirby pushed off Trent's hand and started walking away. "I'm going back to the dorm." Suddenly, he stopped and looked back at Trent. "Uh, thanks, I guess. I thought you'd be the first to take a jab at me." He resumed walking. Trent watched Kirby go, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bags.

This was the first time in Trent's life he actually felt sorry for someone other than himself.

* * *

**I have no idea what an adult store looks like on the inside, me being a rather normal, non-porn-buying teenage girl in high school. I think I saw one in a movie once, like, 3 years ago, but I don't remember much. So, a vague description for you! Yaaaay!  
**

**Reviewers:**

**Wolfgirl730959 - Hehe, I feel the same way - about Trent, I mean, not......creaming myself....... *awkward silence* Moving along here...  
Zbwoop - Oh, Dan is definitely in denial. He supposedly used to be a nerd, after all. (Bully Wiki **=B**) And thanks for the compliment, yo - I've tried my best here with Trent, I think he's a pretty cool character.  
Rainbow_Platypus - Yes, yes, yes, told'ja it was a good show! Also, stopping in mid-piss was just too good not to put in there - it's _hard_ to do, so Kirby must of been puh-retty surprised to manage that.  
When. In. Doubt. Whip. It. OutXD - Yeah, poor jocks and their anti-girl mentality. Wait, maybe that means they're pro-boy mentality? YAYS FOR GAYS  
Randomstrike - YES Oh my god, yes. People need to write more bully fanfiction! Especially Kirby/Trent. And the jocks. The jocks are my favorite.**

**Until next time, people!  
**


End file.
